Reencarnación
by Nekitta
Summary: Ellos hijos de las penumbras y de la soledad, dueños de la vida eterna y la belleza, amantes de aquel líquido rojo y viscoso, aún así sueñan ser como nosotros… mortales "SasuSaku"
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quisiera agradecerle a mi amiga y compañera Amy Black Nara, quién me ayudo a inspirarme, dándome ánimos y envolviéndome con sus poesías que me derriten. Como primer capitulo de esta historia te lo dedico a ti... te quiero y gracias.

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimo"

**E**llos hijos de las penumbras y de la soledad  
**D**ueños de la vida eterna y la belleza  
**A**mantes de aquel liquido rojo y viscoso  
**A**ún así sueñan ser como nosotros… mortales.

**Premonición.**  


_La brisa de media noche golpeaba sus rostros perfectos con brutalidad, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus blancas frentes y aquel tan anhelado medallón de plata esta escondido entre las ropas de la elegante mujer. Sus siluetas eran alumbradas por la luna… que observaba silenciosa desde el punto más alto del oscurecido cielo._

Aquel cabello rosa se movía al compás de la brisa, su respiración era agitada, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su compañero… sin embargo sabia que era en vano. Su premonición no tardaría en hacerse realidad y él lo sabia, aún así trataba de luchar contra un destino que según ella ya estaba escrito…  
La muerte rondeaba a cada segundo y cada vez más cerca. Su corazón se estrujo, el miedo se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus ojos jades se humedecieron. No era por ella por quien temía, si no por el muchacho que la estaba protegiendo… No quería separarse de él. Un rugido aterrador se apodero de la atmósfera y el bosque se inundo de un olor terrorífico. Se detuvieron…

- ¡Mierda, están aquí!- susurro aquel muchacho, mientras sus pupilas no dejaban de moverse.

Su compañera oprimió entre su mano el medallón con fuerza, no podían poseerlo o si no todo acabaría… para los vampiros.

-Los distraeré tú vete- ordeno con decisión.

Otra vez se volvieron a escuchar sus perseguidores… se encontraban más cercas, los podían oler.

-Pero…- titubeo.

-¡Vete!- ordeno con enfado, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron rojos.

-Está bien- musito mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podían sus pies.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un precipicio tal como lo había soñado… Las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza las rocas y el leve olor a sal se hacia presente en el aire. Levanto la cabeza, su mirada observo la luna, seria la última vez que podría contemplarla de esa manera. Esta noche el astro lunar se veía más bello que nunca, quizás más resplandeciente… Los blanquecinos rayos iluminaron el medallón que callo al agua perdiéndose en el mar turbio y sospechoso. Tan solo lo dejo resbalarse de su pálida mano…

-Morir será una gran aventura…- musito, tratando de convencerse a si misma – aún así no quiero morir- su garganta la oprimió un nudo.

El gruñido espeluznante de un animal se escucho a su espalda, mostraba sus dientes, sus ojos poseían un brillo de locura.

La muchacha giro su cuerpo quedando en el mismo lugar, ladeo la cabeza hacia un extremo…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - pregunto con diversión, mirando a su asesino.

La respuesta fue un ladrido, un estupido ladrido que hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona… En unos segundos el animal se hallaba encima de su cuerpo, aquellas grandes patas oprimían sus hombros al suelo con una fuerza descomunal. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. El depredador lamía su hocicó con delicia, como un animal hambriento, mientras que, la presa se quedaba inmóvil a espera de la muerte.

-Regresare…

Sus labios no alcanzaron a formar una sonrisa perfecta, el depredador había cumplido su misión… su presa estaba muerta…

**Notas de la Autora**

Si otra vez yo, pero está vez con nuevo fics -_-. Es el prologo no es muy largo sólo quiero dar la idea de lo que se tratara la historia, espero comentarios. Así me podrán decir qué les pareció y si lo continuo o no… ¿va?


	2. Chapter 2

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimo"

**Juegos del destino.**

**D**ejo caer el portaminas sobre las blanquecinas hojas del cuaderno, al fin había terminado de escribir su más preciada creación, sus ojos jades terminaron de recorrer la ultima línea que finalizaba su relato de años. Cerró el cuaderno con delicadeza, acaricio la portada con sus blancos dedos, respiro hondo contuvo el aliento para así expulsarlo con lentitud. Su corazón se estrujo por aquel final, aterrador y poco razonable. Quizás inesperado y estupido. Guardo el texto bajo unas almohadas rojas… con delicadeza como si se tratase de un tesoro. Un tesoro casi secreto. Su pelo rizado lo mecía la brisa que entraba por la ventana balanceándolo a su merced divirtiéndose con él. Suspiro con desgano, hizo una mueca de fastidio al mirar el reloj de pared. Tomo los cuadernos que se hallaban en el escritorio y se marcho dejando, una singular fragancia en la alcoba.  
Camino a pasa lento y distraído, en su mente aun revoloteaba aquel relato… Miro hacia la calle donde trascurrían varios vehículos.

-Seria más fácil llegar a la escuela si tuviera un auto- mascullo entre dientes con algo de celos.

Siguió observando por varios segundos la vía, pero se resigno a la idea de un automóvil, solo seria un problema más… continuo con su caminata de todos los días para llegar al paradero y así esperar el autobús. Aquella estupida espera la hacia enfurecerse más y retomar la idea del vehiculo… se podía imaginar el color y modelo, pero lo que provoco que sus labios se curvaran y formaran una sonrisa fue imaginar a los chicos y chicas del instituto con la boca abierta. "Seria divertido ver eso" pensó con entusiasmo, después de todo ellos eran indiferentes, ni siquiera eran capaces de dirigirle la mirada. En algunas ocasiones llego a percibir que la odiaban. La bocina de un auto consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de ver quién era. La fría ventana del auto bajo lentamente dejando al descubierto a un chico de cabellos rojizos, sus ojos eran verdes, pero un verde poco inusual, quizás más claro. Su piel tostada brillaba y sus pálidos labios sonrieron burlonamente. Al sentir la mirada de aquel muchacho sobre ella, un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Me esta sonriendo?- musito perpleja ante la conducta de uno de los chicos más deseado de todo el instituto.

El semáforo cambio a verde y la ventana subió lentamente, sin embargo la sonrisa del chico no se borraba de sus labios… detrás de esa cautivadora risita escondía una travesura. El reluciente vehiculo se alejo rápidamente, dejando un chirrido molesto en el ambiente. Los ojos jades de la muchacha se desviaron hacia el autobús que se detuvo en la parada. Aquella actitud del pelirrojo la sorprendió de seguro sólo le sonrió a la nada y no a ella. Olvido rápidamente lo ocurrido, no era de gran importancia. Se sentó junto a la ventana con la mirada distraída olvidando todo a su alrededor… dejando que la rutina trascurriera con naturalidad. No hizo caso a las conversaciones de las personas que se hallaban en el autobús, mucho menos al llanto de un pequeño niño dos asiento más atrás. Miro el reloj de muñequera… estaba retrasada, eso significaba estar en rectoría dos horas y medias escuchando al nuevo rector sobre su hija recién nacida.  
Suspiro con fastidio, volvió a mirar el reloj tenia cinco minutos para llegar al instituto.

-Bien… son dos cuadras las cuales tengo que recorrer diariamente antes de llegar a la escuela… - mascullo concentrada - son cuadras respectivamente extensas, sin embargo no tardaría mucho si corro, demoraría dos minutos aproximadamente. Claro si no tengo ninguna caída, considerando esa opción demoraría tres minutos y medio. Por los probables accidentes que tenga.

Miro por la ventana, pronto llegaría al paradero… se levanto, camino hacia la puerta del autobús esta se abrió. Apretó sólidamente debajo de su brazo los cuadernos. Fijo su mirada en las inmensas cuadras que tendría que correr con rapidez.

-Allá voy – musito bajando los pequeños peldaños del autobús.

El momento en que su pie toco suelo se digno a correr con prisa. No tuvo problema en un principio, le gustaba los deportes aunque sus pies eran algo torpes y testarudos, en ocasiones no tenían mucha coordinación… eso sucedía al colocarse nerviosa, pero este no era el caso. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas de sudor caían por el extremo de su frente, su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Se detuvo al terminar de recorrer la primera cuadra, respiro hondo y volvió a correr con más cansancio que en un comienzo. A media cuadra tropezó y callo apoyándose en sus suaves manos blanquecinas, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Se levanto con agilidad siguiendo con su travesía.  
Tardo exactamente como lo había planeado tres minutos y medio. Recupero el aliento al observar la escuela cerca… solo debía atravesar la calle y habría llegado sin ninguna problema. Sus brillantes labios se curvaron, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Continúo corriendo con rapidez, sin embargo a mitad de la calle se le cruzó un increíble descapotable rojo. Pareciese como si recién lo hubieran adquirido de una tienda. El conductor no tuvo tiempo de frenar, Sakura fue golpeada en la espalda, tirando los cuadernos al suelo, su frágil cuerpo volteó, quedando encima del parabrisa. Sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio temblaban… su rostro reflejaba asombro de lo ocurrido. Diversos estudiantes se detuvieron a mirar lo sucedido…  
La ojo jade trago saliva con dificultad, poso su mirada en el sujeto que se hallaba tras el vidrio. Un pequeño cosquilleo sintió tras la nuca y una nostalgia se hizo presente en su corazón agitado. Aquellos ojos oscuros, llenos de pasión desenfrenada… provocaron que todo a su alrededor desapareciera… solo era él y ella, ella y él en un universo donde nadie más existía.

_"Todo en ti se me hizo conocido, tu cabello desordenado, tu piel blanco como la nieve que cae en los fríos inviernos y tus ojos oscuros como el carbón eran realmente hermosos. Y tan solo nos separaba un estupido vidrio"_

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Hola!, ¡hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien =D, gracias por los comentarios. No me extendí mucho al escribir para no aburrirlas. Espero no defraudarlas con este capitulo...

¡Jijijiji! Creo que ya saben quién es el que está detrás del estupido vidrio ¿Verdad?

No sé, este capitulo me gusta por la manera en que se conocieron por un simple accidente cotidiano… ¿Coment?


End file.
